


Pod Racing. Very fast, Very Dangerous

by CestNous



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: Clone Wars (2003) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anakin's a slut, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Anakin Skywalker, Emperor Obi-Wan Kenobi, Exhibitionism, Light Masochism, Light restraint, M/M, Male Slash, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Pod racing, Sith Anakin Skywalker, Sith Obi-Wan Kenobi, Slash, Top Obi-Wan Kenobi, i'm a slut for obi-wan's pet names, improper use of the force
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-15
Updated: 2020-10-15
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:15:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27017140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CestNous/pseuds/CestNous
Summary: Adrenaline raced through his body as his pod jerked and then glided around the corner of the last turn. As he rounded and came inches away from the durasteel wall of the stadium, Anakin opened the throttle and accelerated. His pod began to shake at the strain, the engine unused to the abuse it was undergoing, but Anakin couldn’t care less. Second place was just behind him and he was not going to let them anywhere near his first place position.Not when he had a prize waiting for him at the end of the race.
Relationships: Obi-Wan Kenobi & Anakin Skywalker, Obi-Wan Kenobi/Anakin Skywalker
Comments: 6
Kudos: 207





	Pod Racing. Very fast, Very Dangerous

**Author's Note:**

> Hi all! Long time no see!
> 
> We've been crazy busy and tired lately but I pulled this out really quick because I'm a Star Wars kick right now.
> 
> We'll be posting in our other stories soon but for now, have a little Obikin!

_“They have pod racing on Malastare. Very fast, very dangerous.”_

Anakin was flying.

Well, not actually flying, but at the rate of speed in which he was going he felt he may as well be flying. He remembered from a distant memory to trust his feelings and not think as he steered through sharp twists and turns. Pods knocking against each other. Curses in all sorts of languages flying in the air.

_Now **this** is pod racing._

Adrenaline raced through his body as his pod jerked and then glided around the corner of the last turn. As he rounded and came inches away from the durasteel wall of the stadium, Anakin opened the throttle and accelerated. His pod began to shake at the strain, the engine unused to the abuse it was undergoing, but Anakin couldn’t care less. Second place was just behind him and he was not going to let them anywhere near his first place position.

Not when he had a prize waiting for him at the end of the race.

A small wave of pride and appreciation brushed the back of his mind as the finish line grew closer and closer. His master was ever so pleased with him for him remaining in one piece. Despite the initial trepidation of Anakin’s entry his Master always had faith he would come out on top and unscathed.

And very, **very** , aroused.

The stadium erupted into thunderous applause and cheers as his pod crossed the finish line. The giant viewing screen displayed his pod and his smirking face as the winner, explosions of colored lights and light displays entertained the crowd as he exited his pod. He ignored the well wishers and hurried to the entrance to the garages, letting the pit crew take care of his pod.

As soon as he had spoken to his bookie about his prize credits he rushed off to the fresher to clean himself off. As much as he wanted to see him now, his Master wouldn’t approve of his exhaust-dirty face. He appreciated Anakin covered in engine oil but not to the point he couldn’t kiss him without tasting dust, ash, and oil.

Once his face and hands were clean, Anakin took off at a light jog from the garages to the main stadium floor, waved to the troopers stationed at the private lift to his Master’s box, and pressed the button to the top floor. He took a deep breath and steadied himself to keep from bouncing on the balls of his feet in impatience. He’d rather not be scolded and told to go meditate when he was this keyed up after the race. It wouldn’t have been the first time and it most likely wouldn’t be the last.

This time, though, he wanted to be good.

He smiled as the lift slowed to a stop and calmly stepped off of the lift into the hall before turning to head directly to his Master’s suite where he knew he’d be patiently waiting. Once he approached the door, he keyed in the lock code and entered.

The room was more basic than most private booths at these stadiums: plain yet very clean and filled with lavish food and drink for any individual with more credits than an Outer Rim citizen could count. He’d accompanied his master to more fanciful and ornate gatherings with rooms lined with the finest silks, velvelts, and chandeliers made with crystals one would think were forged by angels themselves. Anakin was pretty sure they were at any rate. But here at the races, his Master didn’t care about decorations or gourmet foods and drinks. He only cared about Anakin’s success and adrenaline fueled frenzies.

He walked closer to the floor to ceiling windows where his Master sat in a plush armchair. Two Twi’Lek women didn’t bother looking up at him as he approached while they spent all of their attention on his Master’s nails. Anakin would roll his eyes if he didn’t know how much of a creature of habit his Master was. His race today was also on the day he was due for his regularly scheduled manicure. Some years ago, he would've teased him for such a luxury but Anakin swiftly sang a different tune when those deliciously soft hands were gliding lazily up and down his cock.

Coiffed auburn hair and a chin encased in a well-groomed beard tilted to the side at his approach, waiting for Anakin to come to a stop before him before speaking, amused. “Hello there. Did you have fun today, my heart?”

Anakin smirked, hands on his hips, noting stormy grey-blue eyes following his hands. “Don’t I always? At some point I have to find Vaiyo Knar later. She almost had me towards the end there!”

“Be my guest,” Obi-Wan’s lips twitched with a smile, “I’d rather spend the evening in our hotel sipping my tea and finishing that text I’ve been working on.”

“You do that.” Anakin tried and failed to keep his face from scrunching up in distaste..

Once the two women had finished their work they stood, bowed, and left. After the door closed behind them, Obi-Wan crooked his finger at him and smiled.

“Come here, Anakin.”

He tried. He really did try not to seem too eager to obey and he certainly didn’t almost hop into motion as soon as the command came.

Nope. No, he didn’t. Not one bit.

He did carefully lower himself onto his knees at his Master’s feet, hands on his own thighs and eyes locked on his face. He grinned as a soft hand cupped his cheek and caressed his skin. “What can I do for you, my Emperor?”

“Really, Anakin, must you?” He almost laughed as Obi-Wan’s face pulled into a grimace.

Anakin smirked. “Would you like ‘The Negotiator’, instead?”

“Keep your day job, dear heart. Comedy isn’t your forte.”

“You love my jokes!”

“Only in your mind, Anakin.”

“You-!”

Anakin’s next retort was cut off by two fingers being shoved into his mouth and pressing down against his tongue. He moaned softly and immediately sucked gently, ignoring the taste of whatever oil was used to massage his master’s hands previously.

“You didn’t come up here just to argue with me did you?” His master’s tone was teasing, daring him to say otherwise.

He could only swallow as more and more saliva pooled into his mouth, waiting patiently for the pressure on his tongue to lessen so he could put it to good use. As soon as Obi-Wan was satisfied, he relaxed his fingers and allowed his lover’s tongue to lave each digit, indulging him for a moment. Anakin whined as the fingers left just as abruptly as they’d arrived.

He kept his mouth open and spread his legs as the pressure in his groin began to grow the longer he sat at his master’s feet. Without speaking, he begged Obi-Wan through their bond to let him please his master. The adrenaline from after the race had waned but had reignited now that Obi-Wan’s attention had changed from playful to heady. 

“Look at you, darling.” Obi-Wan cooed. “So ready and willing to be used by me, aren’t you?”

Anakin shuffled on his knees to get closer, hands balling on his legs to restrain himself from reaching out to touch the muscled legs before him. He sighed happily when Obi-Wan leaned forward to kiss him ferociously, easily dominating his mouth with his tongue. His body melted at the feeling of being taken by the auburn man above him.

He gasped when his master pulled away but he dutifully kept his mouth open, sticking his tongue out for good measure. He felt a thrill at the influx of lust and passion that flowed off of Obi-Wan as he did. 

Obi-Wan moved and shifted, opening and sliding his trousers down just enough to expose his hardened cock. He hissed as he stroked himself lightly while staring at Anakin’s flushed face.

“You’d stay like that for me, wouldn’t you? I could sit here and make myself come all over your face and you’d be just as happy as if you’d had my cock in your mouth. Would you like that, Anakin? Do you want to taste me?”

Anakin moaned and nodded, not caring as he felt himself drool slightly onto his chin, knowing he’d need it shortly. He stared at his master’s length in front of him, focusing on the small pearl of precum forming at the head. He didn’t bother repressing his desperation to drag his tongue across the slit, knowing his master would feel the intensity. He reveled in Obi-Wan’s full body shiver and the auburn man’s growing desire through their shared bond.

“All right, sweetheart.” Obi-Wan husked and beckoned him closer.

If Anakin felt any shame as he practically threw himself at Obi-Wan’s lap he didn’t show it nor did he particularly care. He dragged his tongue from base to tip over and over again until the sensitive skin sheened with spit.Once his master’s cock was coated he took the head in his mouth and sucked gently, tongue swirling around the head and dipping into the slit. He closed his eyes as Obi-Wan moaned.

“Always so good, Anakin. Like you were made for this.”

Anakin shivered at the praise and began bobbing his head slowly. He’d done this so often, so many times, that he knew exactly what Obi-Wan wanted. Slow with bare minimum pressure at first and then ever so slowly increase his speed and suction. The build up always drove his master mad with need and it always ended up with Anakin against the nearest surface. If his mouth wasn’t so preoccupied, he would’ve smirked.

One of Obi-Wan’s hands came to rest on the back of his head, fingers delving into his hair to tug and pull, thighs flexing every so often. Anakin lowered his head and relaxed as he took Obi-Wan’s prick into his throat. He took pride in the obscene moan that flowed past his beloved’s lips as he swallowed. He did this every so often even as he increased his speed and the suction of his mouth. Though his eagerness began to outweigh his technique, his master was hardly complaining, the opposite in fact.

Obi-Wan’s head had fallen back to rest against the back of his chair, sweat beginning to dampen the hair on his forehead. His free hand had been clenching on and off in the fabric of the armchair. Just as Anakin thought Obi-Wan was going to climax, both hands pulled his head back and away from the impossibly hard cock he’d been worshipping. A pitiful mewl fell from Anakin’s lips before his master stood and pulled him to his feet.

“Your trousers...now.” Obi-Wan rasped.

Anakin’s hands shook in his haste to loosen and shimmy his trouser down his hips. He was about to shove them down to fall to his ankles when hands grabbed his hips and roughly turned him to face the window. His hands flew up to press against the glass as he stabilized himself before he completely lost his balance and fell forward. He felt his master’s feet kick his feet as wide as they would go with the constriction of his trousers before fingers slid past his lips once again.

“Get them nice and wet, Anakin. Quickly now.”

He moaned and sucked on the fingers in his mouth quickly. Letting spit collect in his mouth and using his tongue to spread it over them sloppily. In his delirium, Anakin vaguely thought that anyone could look up and see him wantonly pressed against the window, ready and eager to be fucked for all to see.

Once Obi-Wan deemed him ready he retracted his hand and moved to graze his slicked pads over his rim. Anakin thanked whomever was listening that he was still loose from their activities the night before. He liked the pain and the burn that came with minimal slick but Obi-Wan worried about tearing if he wasn’t prepared correctly. Although, he didn’t think his master would care too much at the moment. He was becoming just as desperate as Anakin.

Two digits slipped past his puckered skin easily, scissoring and spreading him open. He bit his lip impatiently as those fingers remained shallow and ignoring his prostate. Anakin knew it was on purpose. He knew Obi-Wan was only doing this to get him wet enough. Sure enough, the fingers retreated and the bulbous head of his master’s cock teased against his hole.

“Ready, dear heart?” Obi-Wan asked softly.

Anakin keened. “Obi-Wan!”

He could practically feel his smirk. Smug bastard.

After that, all thought seemed to leave him as his channel was slowly penetrated and stretched wide. Anakin panted and rested his overheated cheek against the cool glass in front of him. He watched in a haze as his breath fogged the window with every exhale. His hands shook and his knees trembled as he felt Obi-Wan bottom out, pelvis flush against the curve of his ass. After a moment of stillness he began to squirm and groan.

“Master, please! Please, fuck me. I need you. Been so good for you.” Anakin begged.

Obi-Wan moaned and pulled back slowly before driving back in hard. “How can i say no to that?”

From there it was a blur. All Anakin could feel and hear was Obi-Wan pistoning hard and fast inside him. Skin slapping against skin. Their panting and moaning intermingled to the point where Anakin couldn’t tell who was who anymore. Their bond was open wide and flowing with lust, passion, and love. Both he and Obi-Wan had become one entity in the force as their coupling reached its crescendo. The pressure and heat between his legs grew as he came closer and closer to the edge. Tears formed in the corner of his eyes as he reached down to touch himself.

He heard Obi-Wan growl as he grabbed his wrist, pinned it above his head with a slam, and shifted to change the angle of his thrusts. Anakin howled as his sensitive prostate was assaulted continuously with Obi-Wan’s insistent prick.

“You’ll come from my cock and nothing else.”

Anakin threw his head back and sobbed. “Please!”

“Say it!” Obi-Wan panted in his ear, his hips beginning to falter in it’s rhythm.

“Gonna come on your cock! Only your cock! So good, Master. Feels so good! Please, let me come for you. Wanna feel you come inside me!”

He heard Obi-Wan groan behind him as his thrusts became wild and unhinged, crying out his name as he reached his climax. “Come Anakin! Come for me! Now!”

His master’s encouragement was all he needed. Anakin’s eyes rolled to the back of his head as he screamed and released all over the window in front of him. His knees locked and his fists clenched as pleasure overcame his senses. He barely heard his lover’s moans and gasping breath as he spasmed around him, drawing out Obi-Wan’s orgasm until they both slowed to a stop.

Before his knees could buckle, Anakin felt Obi-Wan release his wrist and pull out of him slowly. He barely noticed the change of the air around them as a towel floated into Obi-Wan’s hand so he could clean them both off gently. For a few moments, Anakin’s skin tingled and his ears rang as everything quieted and Obi-Wan gathered him into his arms, sitting them both down in his abandoned chair. Anakin nuzzled his head under Obi-Wan’s chin and relaxed in his warm lap, not caring about the lack of space.

Eventually, Anakin moved to look at Obi-Wan and smiled. “Thank you, Master.”

He warmed as Obi-Wan’s eyes locked with his, an answering smile on his lips. “Always a pleasure, dear heart.”

Anakin put his head back down in its resting place from before and sighed contentedly. It was a few more moments before he heard Obi-Wan speak again.

“So...when’s the next race?”


End file.
